let 'em talk
by aureoliin
Summary: When Ryan Evans burst onto the music scene in 2011, the wide-eyed and fresh-faced singer was only 21 years old and took the industry by storm. The combination of his light, clear vocals and the dramatic yet not overpowering instrumentals in his music was a breath of fresh air on radio waves saturated with the heavy bass and synth notes of the year's tired dance pop hits.


**Ryan Evans Returns to the Music Scene With New Single 'Everyday'**

 _June 24, 2014_

When Ryan Evans burst onto the music scene in 2011, the wide-eyed and fresh-faced singer was only 21 years old and took the industry by storm. The combination of his light, clear vocals and the dramatic yet not overpowering instrumentals in his music was a breath of fresh air on radio waves saturated with the heavy bass and synth notes of the year's tired dance pop hits. His debut album, Breaking Free, was met with rave reviews across the board; his album tour resulted in sold-out shows at some of the largest venues across the country. When Evans released his final single from the album, A World Alone, he seemed excited to get back to the studio to work on new music. Certainly, fans were excited to hear what he would come up with next.

This was the last we heard, music-wise, of Ryan Evans. Until now.

Of course, the sudden onset of fame ensured that Evans could not stay entirely out of the public eye. After unexpectedly coming out as gay during an interview with 98.7 Now FM, Albuquerque, Evans became quickly embroiled in all the drama of being an LGBT celebrity. His manager and twin sister, Sharpay Evans, was quick to offer her support of him via Twitter, and critics who publicised their disapproval of his orientation soon found themselves being served cutting remarks by Ms Evans. Naturally, this drama led to Sharpay Evans becoming a social media star of her own right. The Evans twins have been spotted at several LGBT activism events across the country, sometimes giving speeches aimed at youth who struggle with their sexuality.

Another interesting note in Ryan Evans' past three years is his relationship with New Mexico's 1st district representative Taylor McKessie-Danforth, the youngest representative to date. The McKessie-Danforths attended East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico, at the same time as Evans, however they had not been associated until recent years. At several activism events, most recently New York City's pride parade, the McKessie-Danforths have been spotted with the Evanses.

So, while the public has not been lacking for news about Ryan Evans, the fact still remains that the relatively new artist took a three year hiatus during what should have been the peak of his career. We reached out to Evans' publicist for comment, and were simply told that the hiatus was due to "personal reasons", and that Evans would explain more in his own time.

However, until then, we have a new single from Ryan Evans to keep us occupied.

'Everyday' is both like and unlike Evans' previous songs. Lyrically, it is much simpler than his trademark poetic, metaphorical style. The instrumentals are also more simplistic, favoring a single pianist (classical performer Kelsi Nielsen) and acoustic guitar over a theatrical orchestra. The biggest difference separating 'Everyday' from Evans' past work, however, is the featured vocalist.

'Everyday' is a duet by Ryan Evans, featuring delicious baritone vocals by Troy Bolton. Now, the question on fans' lips is this: who is Troy Bolton?

When we reached out to Evans' team to inquire about the mystery duet partner, his publicist simply laughed, once again stating that it would be explained 'soon'. Both Evans' manager and publicist declined further comment.

While there is no word yet on whether we should hold our breath for an upcoming sophomore album from Ryan Evans, there is no denying that 'Everyday' is as much a truly good song as it is an interesting development. At least for us, while we speculate on Ryan Evans' absence and sudden return to the music scene, we'll have 'Everyday' on repeat.

 _Written by Claire Blake for BuzzFeed_


End file.
